


Maybe we didn't need that supply run after all

by claimingsanctuary (timeschange)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Endverse, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeschange/pseuds/claimingsanctuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was in big trouble. He'd run out of suppressants several days ago, and he'd really been banking on the upcoming supply run. But then Dean cancelled it. Something about being "surrounded by croats" or whatever. And now Castiel was going into heat for the first time since he'd presented as an omega. To make matters worse, he was the only unmated omega in a camp full of horny alphas that hadn't been with anyone since the start of the apocalypse.  </p><p>His cabin doesn't even have a door, for crying out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we didn't need that supply run after all

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating calling this "Heat of the Moment." I feel you're not a true ABO writer unless you write a fic by that title.
> 
> Based on this prompt: Two of my favorite verses are End!Verse and Alpha/Omega!Verse, but I believe I've never actually found a story that has both of these together no matter how much I've looked. Would you be interested in maybe writing some Omega!Cas and Alpha!Dean from End!Verse?

Castiel stormed through the camp, on a warpath. Everyone in the camp, knowing what he’s capable of when truly irate, was smart enough to stay out of his way. Everyone, apparently, exceptthe new guy.

They’d just picked him up the other day. The guy was being chased down by a herd of Croats when Dean, Castiel, and the others found him, and the no-longer-angelic part of Castiel wished they’d left him where they found him. It took Cas less than half an hour to classify the man as a self-important alpha knothead that would probably be in prison for omega rape if they weren’t in the middle of an apocalypse.

The man stepped directly in front of Castiel, making Cas stop short if he didn’t want to slam into the man’s large frame, and leered down at Cas. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? You seem upset. Anything I can help with?” he asked with a wink.

“No,” Cas said, glaring at the man and hoping he took the hint and got out of the ex-angel’s way. Of course, it was never that easy. It hadn’t been since he’d presented.

“You sure? ‘Cause I think I could make you feel better…” the man trailed off, reaching for Castiel’s waist. Castiel grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted it into a position that made the alpha yelp and fall to his knees. It was a waste he really couldn’t afford, but Cas used some of what very little remained of his depleted grace to make sure the alpha stayed down until he’d made his point.

“You’re new here, so let me explain something to you. I was an _angel of the lord._ My true form used to be the size of your Chrysler building. I’m not one of the simpering omegas I’ve no doubt you were used to coercing into sex before all of this began, and I will not stand to be treated as such,” Cas growled, releasing the alpha’s—Christopher’s, his brain supplied—arm before continuing on his warpath.

 _That was probably a stupid thing to do,_ Castiel immediately realized. He was usually smarter than to humiliate a very large _,_ very hormone-driven alpha. In his defense, he still wasn’t used to having to pay attention to people’s gender designations at all—as an angel, it hadn’t mattered. He made a mental note to be wary of Chris in the future, wishing he didn’t have to worry about it in the first place.

Because apparently not only was Castiel stuck as a human for the rest of what was probably going to be a very short life, but he was also stuck as an omega. Before Lucifer and the apocalypse even struck, omegas had it hard. Castiel had heard enough of Sam’s “omega rights” rants back in the day to know that much. But it was _so much worse_ now.

Which reminded Castiel why he was angry in the first place. Just in time, too, for he’d reached his destination.

Without bothering to knock, Cas threw open the door to Dean’s cabin. By this point, he’d seen Dean in practically every situation imaginable. It’s not like the former hunter had any shame—or concept of privacy—and so Castiel no longer had any reservations against barging in on him.

Fortunately, Dean wasn’t busy entertaining his beta girl of the week when Castiel barged in. Cas wasn’t sure how Dean did it, kept up his “love ‘em and leave ‘em" lifestyle in a post-apocalyptic camp when every day they struggled just to survive, but he did, and it seemed like Castiel was the only one left to suffer from it. He supposed he should be glad they’re just betas, and temporary at that, and that Dean didn’t love them any more than he loved Cas.

Dean was sitting at the table with Chuck perched over his shoulder. Rita was there, along with several others seated at the table, but he was too busy glaring at Dean to pay them any mind.

Dean took his sweet time looking up at the newcomer, and when he finally did, he didn’t seem surprised by the omega’s anger. “Hey, Cas.”

“ _What did you do?”_ Castiel asked through gritted teeth, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

Chuck looked between the two of them, making a nervous sound at the back of his throat. Chuck was a beta, but he didn’t have to have a heightened sense of smell to pick up on the anger and irritation radiating off both Dean and Castiel in waves. And when Dean and Castiel fought, something that was unfortunately becoming more and more frequent, the whole camp suffered.

“I called off tomorrow’s supply run,” Dean shrugged, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Cas growled at him, but Dean stood and growled back, deeper and rougher. Castiel may be his best friend, but even Dean wouldn’t stand for an omega challenging him in front of everyone. “Cas,” he warned.

“You’ve been postponing it for _days_ now, Dean,” Cas said, his voice dropping to a whine to appease the alpha. “There are supplies I _need._ ”

“Cas,” Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes, “We’re _surrounded_ by Croats right now, and everybody else is okay with supplies to last another week. I’m not risking everyone’s lives so you can get your _drugs._ ”

“It’s more than that, Dean!”

“Well, I’m sorry you’re going through withdrawal or whatever, man, but we can’t risk going out there right now!”

“I’m not going through _withdrawal,_ Dean! I’m going _into heat!_

Dean froze, making a surprised squeaking sound, and fell back into his seat. The other alphas in the room turned to Cas with new interest, very obviously sniffing the air for some trace of the omega’s heatscent. “Hey!” Dean growled, slamming his fist on the table. Cas jumped at the sound, but Dean wasn’t addressing him. “Get out. All of you. _Now._ ”

The alphas grumbled but wouldn’t risk disobeying Dean, most of them casting final glances at Castiel as they left. Chuck, in contrast, nearly tripped over his own feet in trying to escape Dean’s wrath.

If anyone was going to be an omega, Cas thought with a sigh, it should have been Chuck.

“You’re out of suppressants,” Dean breathed when they were alone in the cabin.

“I have been for a few days,” Cas nodded, wrapping his arms around his torso. The air still smelled like angry alpha, and Castiel’s stupid instincts told him to try to appear as small and non-threatening as possible. If Dean noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“ _Of course_ it’s my fault,” Cas scoffed, “Forgive me for not wanting to broadcast my humiliating bodily functions to everyone.”

“There’s nothing _humiliating_ about it, Cas. It’s okay to be an omega,” Dean told him for the millionth time.

“Says the strong, popular alpha,” Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, you don’t know how easy you have it.”

“Can’t you just…I don’t know, see if some other omega has suppressants? Or something?” Dean asked, returning to the problem at hand. Now that he knew to look for it, he noticed that Castiel’s naturally mouthwatering scent was turning even sweeter.

“It doesn’t work like that, Dean. And even if it did, none of them are even _on_ suppressants. They all have alphas to take care of their heats.”

“Oh. Right,” Dean mumbled, at least having the decency to look apologetic, “Well, I’m sorry. I _really can’t_ risk the supply run, Cas. You’re just going to have to suffer through the heat.”

“Suffer through it,” Cas repeated flatly. He took a deep breath. He hadn’t been through heat since that first time, after the angels left and his grace drained away. That was back when he thought being an omega might make Dean want him, he remembered bitterly. “Fine. I’ll ‘suffer through it,’” he growled, bringing out the air quotes, “In a cabin in _the middle of camp_ where any alpha with a nose will be able to smell the _only unmated omega in the camp_ when I’m at a point where I’m practically _begging_ for a knot to fill me up!”

“Just keep your door locked,” Dean growled, his nails biting into the skin of his palm almost painfully.

“My cabin doesn’t _have_ a door, Dean!What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“That’s what you get for being into all that hippy-dippy shit,” Dean snapped.

Cas should’ve taken Dean’s tone as a sign to stop while he was ahead. That, or the way every muscle in the alpha’s body was coiled and ready to spring, or the surge of angry alpha pheromones in the air between them, but if Castiel had picked up anything from Dean in his time as a human, it was his recklessness.

“Maybe I’ll find an alpha who’s willing to help me,” Cas taunted, “What’s the new guy’s name? Chris?”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Dean said, taking several long strides toward Castiel. He didn’t mean it as a threat, didn’t mean it possessively or even protectively, it was just a fact about Castiel. Because who knows Cas better than Dean?

“No, I wouldn’t,” Castiel sighed, “But my point is, I may not have a choice! The knothead can’t control himself around me as it is, so if he catches one whiff of me when I’m—“

“Has he tried anything with you?” Dean demanded, stepping into Castiel’s personal space. This time, there was both protectiveness and possessiveness in Dean’s tone. Castiel blinked at him, taking in the closeness of the alpha he’d pined after for years. He was only inches away, now, all Cas had to do was reach out— “Cas! You with me?”

“Hmmm?”

“I _asked_ if he’s tried anything with you.”

“Um. Sort of. But I handled it.”

“You…you _handled it?_ What the hell does that even mean, Cas?”

“It means you don’t have to worry about it,” Cas frowned.

“That ungrateful asshole,” Dean said, scowling, “Should’ve left him to the Croats.”

Castiel finally snapped. Later, he could probably blame it on the hormones. “What the _hell,_ Dean?”

“Uh, what?” Dean blinked, surprised by the omega’s sudden anger.

“There’s no reason for you to be angry with him, Dean! Why shouldn’t he try anything? It’s not like _you_ have any claim on me! Chris has no reason _not_ to assume that I’m both single and available!”

“Are you seriously _defending_ this creep?”

Castiel sighed. “I’m not so much ‘defending him’ as I am _criticizing you._ ”

“Well, fuck you too, Cas. Next time, I won’t step between you and some horny alpha. You can handle it all on your own,” Dean said, turning to leave the cabin.

“Dean, wait. Please try to understand. I just can’t stand you acting like you’re my alpha when…” _You don’t actually want to be my alpha._ “…you’re not my alpha.”

Dean looked like he’d been struck, which was not at all the reaction Castiel had been expecting. “I hear ya, Cas. Loud and clear.”

Had he said something wrong? Cas tried to remember what he’d just said that might’ve upset Dean, but it was hard to think past the haze in his head and the itchiness under his skin that marked the beginning of his heat. And Dean was still so _close._

Dean turned to leave, but Cas grabbed the alpha’s arm. “Wait, Dean! Don’t leave!”

Cas gave Dean the wide-eyed, injured puppy-dog expression Sam taught him before…before everything. “I was meaning to ask. Could I…If I have to go through this heat, would you mind if I stayed here? For a few days?”

Dean’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open. “You wanna stay _here?_ During your _heat?_ ” he squeaked.

“If that’s alright,” Cas said quietly.

“I dunno, Cas. Maybe you shouldn’t act like my omega if you don’t wanna be my omega.”

“That’s not what I meant, Dean! I only meant…it confuses me when you act like that. It messes with the chemical balance of…never mind. But Dean, your cabin is on the edge of camp, and even if some alpha _does_ smell me, they’re not going to risk encroaching on another alpha’s territory, _especially_ if it’s yours. Please?”

Dean sighed, buckling under the weight of the omega’s scared blue eyes. Cas could rip his heart out and stomp on it a few times, and Dean would still do whatever he asked. Which he’d pretty much just done, with all that “Stop acting like you’re my alpha” crap.

“Fine. ‘Course. You can, uh, stay here during your, um…” Dean trailed off.

“Heat?” Cas supplied, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that. How long do you think you’ve got?” Dean asked, sniffing the air curiously.

“Don’t! Dean!” Cas hissed in embarrassment, hitting Dean’s arm. “Stop trying to smell me!”

“Sorry?” Dean laughed. The omega, a minute ago so righteously angry, was now an adorable, blushing mess.  “I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed. So? How long?”

“Until it hits? I’m not sure, it’s not like I’ve done this a lot. A day, probably? Last time it took a while.”

“I remember,” Dean sighed, passing a hand over his face, “Smelled like a damn fruit basket for weeks.”

“I’m so sorry if my heat inconvenienced you, Dean,” Cas said, squinting at the alpha.

“No, that’s not what I meant. Just…never mind. You make yourself at home here, and I’ll make sure some omega comes and checks on you every few hours.”

“No!” Cas panicked, grabbing Dean’s arm again and gripping tight. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know; I was thinking I’d stay at your place while you’re at mine.”

“You can’t leave me here _alone!”_ Castiel squeaked, knowing that if he were still in his right mind he’d be embarrassed, but he already felt his skin starting to heart up—particularly where he still clung to Dean’s arm.

 “Cas! Lemme go!” Dean growled, worming out of the omega’s surprisingly strong grip. “I’m willing to do a lot of shit for you, man, but locking myself in a small cabin with you when you’re in heat is _not_ one of them.”

Castiel immediately dropped the alpha’s arm, cringing. “Of course. It was inconsiderate of me to even ask. Thank you for agreeing to let me stay here, and of course you’re welcome to my cabin while I’m here.”

Dean knew right away he’d said something wrong. _Again._ It’s not that he was repulsed by Cas or anything, which seemed to be what Cas thought. Hell, that was about as far from the truth as it could be. But it’s not like that was something he could just explain to Cas. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Um. Shit. Never mind.”

Castiel took a deep breath, watching Dean closely. “Fine. If you don’t mind, Dean, I’d like to try to get some sleep. I have a long day tomorrow of desperately trying to fuck myself on my fingers,” Cas said bluntly, turning and disappearing into Dean’s bedroom.

Dean stood in the middle of the kitchen, fighting an internal battle that he was, frankly, losing. Literally every instinct in his body was telling him to follow theomega into _his_ bedroom, drag him into _his_ bed, and make Cas his once and for all.

With a small whine, he turned and practically fled the cabin, slamming the door on the way out.

-             -    -    -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -    -     -     -     - -   -    -    -    -  

Several hours later, Dean was wandering around purposelessly (Moping. Okay, he was moping. And trying not to think about the fact that his best friend was about to go into heat), when an alpha named Jack ran up to him.

“Hey Dean, do you happen to have that roster I gave you earlier? I’m gonna need it back. For a little while, at least.”

“Well I don’t exactly have it on me right now, dude,” Dean said, holding up his empty hands for Jack to see.

“No worries, I’ll just go grab it from your cabin.”

“Sure,” Dean shrugged, letting Jack pass him. It took him a moment to realize what the alpha said, and when he did, he caught the man by the arm and yanked him back. “Wait! You can’t!”

“Ow! Why not?” Jack growled. With a petulant expression, he rubbed the arm Dean pulled. “The hell was that for?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “You’ll live. Look, do you really need the thing _right now_?”

“Well…no. I can probably wait until tomorrow.”

Dean cringed. “That’s even worse. Stay here, I’ll go get it and bring it back for you.”

“Um…okay. Why?” Jack asked.

“Because my cabin is kinda occupied at the moment, and there’s no way in hell I’m letting you in there.”

Jack thought back to the meeting earlier. “Castiel’s staying with you, then, I’m guessing?” he smirked. He took Dean’s silence as a yes. “Look, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but there’s not an alpha in this camp that’d steal your omega, heat or not. Mated or not.”

Dean knew this was the part where he was supposed to deny Castiel being “his” omega, especially after what Cas said earlier about not wanting Dean to be his alpha, but all he said was, “Good, but forgive me for being a little cautious.”

“Sure,” Jack said with an easy shrug. “I’ll probably be in the Mess, if you just wanna bring it to me there.”

“Yeah. Good,” Dean said, turning on his heel. “I’ll see ya in a bit.”

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Jack nodded and watched Dean walk away. “There’s no way I’m getting that roster tonight,” he mumbled to himself.

 

Okay. Dean was getting way more wound up about this than he should be, he realized as he climbed the steps to his cabin. He had good reason for being there, right? Jack _really needed_ that roster, right? I mean, he didn’t explicitly _say_ that much, and it probably wouldn’t take him long to draw up a new one, but still. And Cas probably wasn’t even in heat yet. He said he still had a day.

Dean knocked on the door. “Cas?” he called. “Mind if I come in? I just need to grab something off the table quick.”

When he didn’t get a response, Dean assumed Cas had fallen asleep and tried the door, frowning when he found it locked. He could pick it in a heartbeat, but if Cas locked it he’d probably had good reason.

“Cas?” he asked one more time, for good measure.

Dean was about to return to Jack, tell him he’d just have to wait a few days, when there was a click and the door flew open.

Cas stood in the doorway looking like a complete mess. His pupils were blown, his hair in disarray— even more than usual— and his shirt completely unbuttoned. The shirt, Dean realized with a low growl, was his.

Then _the scent_ hit him. From the smell of it, Cas’ heat had already hit him full force. _God, he smelled good._ All Dean could think was _mate claim mine,_ an endless mantra in his head.

He took a single step forward, but some last shred of rationality had him stopping short. Dean growled, more at himself than anything. This was _Cas._ Cas didn’t want him.

Cas didn’t say anything, just whined softly, and the sound had Dean forgetting all that and just shoving the omega inside. He followed, slamming the door shut as soon as he was far enough in the room. Castiel went willingly, tangling a hand in Dean’s jacket and pulling him so he moved faster.

Dean might’ve been able to stop himself from there, but all hope of that was lost when all of a sudden Castiel’s lips were on his. Dean couldn’t have shoved the omega away then even if he’d wanted to, not when he was finally able to feel those soft lips he’d wondered about for years, not when he was holding Cas in his arms, and _definitely_ not when he was surrounded by that scent that smelled like every good thing in the universe.

Before he knew it he was kissing Cas right back. He was _kissing Cas,_ and Cas was responding _beautifully._

When Dean wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and pulled that warm, pliant body flush against his, Castiel’s breath hitched and he lifted a hand to Dean’s shoulder to steady himself.

He should be worried; Cas was _in heat_ , but when Castiel breath a small whine against the alpha’s lips the alpha part of his brain just though “fuck it,” especially when Cas lifted his arms to wrap them around Dean’s neck.

“ _Dean_ ,” he breathed, scrambling to pull Dean even closer.

Dean suddenly turned them and backed them up so his omega was pressed up against the wall. He grabbed the omega’s wrists, pinning them on either side of his head. Dean pulled back, just taking in how downright fuckable Cas looked like this, panting against him and smelling like sin, and smirked. Cas squirmed under Dean’s weight, trying to press closer to the alpha while simultaneously trying to free his hands so he could touch him.

Dean slipped a knee between Cas’ thighs, leaning in to steal a slow, languid kiss, and making Cas let out the tiniest of whimpers. Without breaking the kiss, he rolled his hips once, which turned Cas’ whimper into a loud moan.

 Now that he had his omega, had him like putty in his hands, the wolfish part of his brain decided he was going to take his time and enjoy this.

Cas whined pitifully as Dean tortured him with a few well-placed bites. Dean lifted the omega’s arms well above his head, and shifted so he was holding both of Castiel’s wrists in one hand. He trailed his free hand down the omega’s body, pausing to circle an exposed nipple before travelling even lower.

When Dean’s hand reached Castiel’s boxers, the omega growled and tried to buck up into the touch. Dean pulled his hand away. “ _Relax,_ ” he ordered.

With an indignant huff Castiel finally relinquished control, sagging against the wall so that Dean’s weight was the only thing keeping him upright.

“Thought you still had a day,” Dean said, pulling away from the omega just far enough to be able to catch his breath. He worried Castiel’s bottom lip between his teeth, punctuating it with another roll of his hips.

Cas moaned under the attention and gave Dean a pissed off look—as pissed off as he could get when every inch of his body was pressed against the alpha’s and he was practically vibrating with need.

“ _Clearly_ ,” Cas growled, nipping at Dean’s jaw in retaliation, “I was wrong.”

“Hmmmm,” Dean hummed with another slow roll of his hips.

Cas growled. “ _Dean. Come on,_ ” he whined, tilting his head back to give Dean access to his neck.

“Fuck.” Dean nipped at Cas’ jaw before moving lower, alternately sucking and licking at the omega’s pulse point. “I like hearing you beg, Cas,” he purred against Castiel’s neck.

Castiel’s body preened under the praise, even if the still-rational part of his brain was a little indignant. He felt a fresh round of slick escape his body and whined.

 “I was hoping you’d come back, you know.”

Dean froze at that. He took a step back, even letting go of Castiel’s hands, to look at the omega. “Were you?”

Cas whined, scrambling to regain his balance after the sudden loss of Dean’s weight. “Dean. Yes, _obviously_. Come back,” Cas pouted, grabbing the lapels of Dean’s jacket and trying to pull him closer. When Dean didn’t budge, Cas smirked, deciding to try a different approach. “Please, Dean. _I’m begging,_ here.”

“Just _hang on,_ Cas,” Dean growled, taking another step forward but still not touching the omega. Cas groaned.

“ _Shhh_. I know you’re in heat, baby, but just…if you _weren’t,_ would you still…?”

Castiel frowned. “Would I still want you?”

Dean nodded.

Even in the middle of his heat, Castiel mustered the energy to roll his eyes at the alpha. “Dean, _yes._ I’ve been in love with you for _years,_ you have to know that. Now will you _please_ just fuck me alrea—“

Cas was cut off by Dean’s lips. Dean picked him up effortlessly, holding him so his legs were wrapped around Dean’s waist. They kissed again, and though it was light and quick, it was full of all the things they’d wanted to say for years. When Cas drew back, Dean’s eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his lips.

“Dean,” Cas said, pulling Dean from his thoughts. Dean may have the luxury of doing this slowly, but Cas was in the throes of his heat and he just really, _really_ needed to be fucked. “Bedroom.”

Dean chuckled, carrying Cas to his bedroom. “Are you sure, Cas?” he asked as he walked. “’Cause I can’t do casual, man. Not with you. If we’re doing this we’re mating.”

“Oh God,” Cas sighed, resting his forehead against Dean’s. “Yes. Dean, I’m sure. Positive. Just _hurry up._ ”

Dean dumped Castiel unceremoniously onto his bed. “Lay back,” he ordered, standing back to admire the omega. “Take the shirt off first.”

Cas scrambled to do as Dean said, throwing the shirt to the ground.

“Boxers too,” Dean added. This time Cas hesitated, looking up at Dean with wide eyes. Dean raised an eyebrow and Castiel slipped out of his boxers, feeling his face heat up; he laid back on the bed, not breaking eye contact with Dean.

Dean exhaled slowly, just staring at the omega. Cas stayed still all of five seconds before he started to squirm, and Dean decided to take pity on the poor thing.

He climbed on top of Castiel, occasionally dropping to plant kisses on the eager, tanned body beneath him—hip bone, nipple, collar bone, finally stopping at Cas’ lips.

“You’re so impatient, you know that?” Dean growled. He tangled a hand in Castiel’s hair and tugged so the omega would bare his neck. When he did, Dean attacked, playing a game with himself to see how many marks he could leave on that perfect skin. Cas moaned. “Needy little omega. _My_ needy little omega. Perfect—“ a lick, “— _beautiful—_ “ a bite, “—little omega.”

While he spoke he moved lower, giving Castiel’s nipples almost as much attention as he’d given his neck. Castiel was panting beneath him now, tangling a hand in his own messy hair while looking down at Dean through blown pupils. “ _Dean—_ “

“I know, baby,” Dean chuckled. He licked his palm and took Cas’ cock in hand, stroking once to test the omega’s reaction. Cas whined loudly, arching up into Dean’s hand and throwing his head back.

Dean smiled, nipping at Castiel’s knee, and nudged the omega’s legs apart. 

With Dean’s hand still stroking his dick, it took Castiel a few moments to notice that Dean was situating himself between his legs, but when he did he spread them as far as he physically could and threw his head back further to expose more of his neck to the alpha.

Dean growled. “ _Fuck._ You have _no idea_ how good you smell, Cas. Like a friggin’—“ Dean kissed Cas’ inner thigh, “—buffet. Hmm. I wonder…”

Cas yelped and jumped violently, his head lifting to see what Dean was doing because there’s no way that was Dean’s _tongue_ —

It was.

Castiel groaned, his head falling back to hit the pillow. “ _Dean,”_ he whined. He nudged Dean’s head with his knee. “Don’t be such a _tease._ ”

There was a chuckle, and then suddenly Cas found himself on his stomach with his ass in the air. Then Cas felt a finger circling his rim and he whined, for the millionth time that night, wiggling his hips to try to sink back on it.

“Impatient,” Dean chided again, slapping the omega’s exposed ass. Castiel yelped and forced himself to be still. Dean made up for the slap by diving in with his tongue, lapping up the slick that practically _coated_ Castiel’s ass by this point.

Cas let out a loud moan and buried his face in his pillow, moaning even louder when Dean’s tongue finally pushed past the muscle of his ass.

After a minute of Dean just fucking _exploring him_ with his tongue Dean pulled out; the alpha replaced his tongue with two fingers when the omega let out a breathy whine and looked over his shoulder to glare at Dean. With a small smile, Dean nipped at the skin of Castiel’s ass, just hard enough to leave a mark. “ _Needy._ ”

“You taste even better than you smell, you know that?” Dean continued, his fingers still fucking in and out of Cas. The omega, for his part, was well past the point of being able to speak coherently. “God, you should see yourself. So fucking gorgeous, Cas.”

He crooked his fingers a little, grinning when the omega let out a loud yelped that quickly turned into a low moan. He adjusted his angle, making sure to hit that spot with every thrust, and watched Cas fall apart.

The omega was a mess, tangling and untangling his hands in the sheets and letting out a delicious little whine with every thrust of Dean’s fingers. He barely even noticed when Dean added a third finger.

“Dean,” Cas snapped after another minute. “It’s fine. I’m good. _Please.”_

“Okay,” Dean breathed, reclaiming his fingers. Cas whined at the sudden empty feeling, but the alpha was busy tearing his shirt off. He almost fell over when wiggling out of his jeans, just managing to catch himself at the last minute. “Cas, are you—“

“I swear, Dean,” Cas grumbled into his pillow, “If you’re about to ask me if I’m sure one more time—“

“I wasn’t,” Dean lied, smiling. He lined up the head of his dick, pushing his way in slowly. Cas let out a breathy moan, trying to push back and take in more of Dean, but Dean held the omega’s hips tightly—partially to hold down the omega but also to keep himself from just _taking._

When he’d pushed all the way in, Dean had to pause to collect himself. He leaned forward, caging Castiel in beneath him. Castiel tilted his head in a half-hearted attempt to bear his neck, but Dean took the opportunity to grab the omega’s chin and pull him in for a shallow kiss.

“God, you feel so good.”

“Might feel better if you _moved,_ ” Cas slurred.

Dean chuckled, pushing himself back up. “You’re so _mouthy_ when you’re in heat, you know that?” When he started pulling out slowly, Castiel’s retort died on his lips. All that came out instead was a high-pitched whine. Dean slammed back in, and from there he picked up a steady pace of fucking Cas into the mattress.

 Cas whined and grappled with the sheets. Dean’s hands were on his hips, holding him firmly in place and probably bruising the skin there, but Castiel couldn’t care because _dear God, it felt so good and he couldn’t even think, he felt so full and Dean was fucking him and Dean was going to mate with him and—and Dean was saying something._

“Feel that, Cas? Feel my knot starting to swell, babe? You look so fucking good like this, Cas, hanging off my cock—“

Cas whimpered. Yes, he felt it. Oh God, he felt it. He managed to whine out a broken “ _Dean._ ”

The bed was creaking under the force of Dean’s thrusts, squeaking loudly as Dean picked up speed.

The alpha draped his weight over the omega again, kissing every inch of skin that was available to him. The change of angle seemed to agree with the omega, who was letting out delicious, broken little moans with every thrust. Dean's thrusts were starting to pick up speed; he wasn’t going to last long, not with his omega making sounds like that, not with that tight, wet heat engulfing him. Dean growled against Castiel’s ear.

“Dean, oh God, it feels so good—I can’t—“ Cas bit out.

“I know, sweetheart,” Dean bit at Castiel’s neck, where a small bruise was already starting to form. “Come on, Cas. Let go. Let me feel you come on my knot, baby.”

A few more thrusts and Dean’s knot was catching, locking him and Cas together, and Cas was coming with a whimper and a full body shudder. Dean felt the muscles of the omega’s ass tightening around his knot, and that was all he needed to push him over the edge. He growled, pulling the omega’s head back by the hair and sinking his teeth into Castiel’s neck while the omega milked him for all he was worth.

Cas breathed a silent ” _Oh,_ ” otherwise staying limp beneath the alpha’s teeth.

Dean licked at the mark, huffing out a laugh. “I’d agree with that.” He kissed the bite. Then Castiel’s jaw. Then the side of his face. “Sorry. That last part was a little rough.”

“Was all a little rough,” Cas mumbled sleepily. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Dean chuckled, gently turning them so they were on their sides. He pulled Cas against him, wrapping an arm around the omega and nuzzling into his shoulder. “Good. So beautiful,” he mumbled, sniffing at Cas’ neck.

“Dean,” Cas began warily, a thought occurring to him now that he was finally able to think rationally, “ _You_ wanted this, right? It wasn’t just my scent?”

Dean growled and tightened his grip. “ _Of course,_ dork. Wanted you so long, man. When you presented as an omega, I…” Dean buried his face in Castiel’s hair. “Can we not do the chick flick thing? I love you, kay? You love me. That’s all that matters.”

Castiel smiled to himself and snuggled back against Dean’s warmth. “Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT IS SO HARD, GUYS. Alpha/omega smut is even harder, I've recently discovered. I have so much appreciation for the people who write this stuff. Next time you read a good ABO fic, everyone, make sure you profusely thank the writer. Seriously.
> 
> *Side note: Thanks so much for everyone who's already commented on this fic! I really wish I could thank everyone individually, but everything is so crazy right now and I'm getting lots of other comments on other things and it's just all too much and yeah :) But I appreciate the support so much!
> 
> Go follow me on tumblr! I post lots of writing stuff! Url is: fantasy-novelist


End file.
